Try To Understand My World
by Princess of drama
Summary: Bella has been deaf since she was born. She has tried to make people understand her point of view, her world. A world of without sound. When she moves to Forks can she make someone understand? Vampires ExB
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I've decided to do two of the choices I put on my poll

Hey, I've decided to do two of the choices I put on my poll. I'm not sure I'll do both at the same time, because that would mea I would be doing three stories at the same time. I might but I have to see how I feel. Anyway, please enjoy and review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sound.

I wanted it.

I've never had it. And I never will.

I was born deaf. Born in a world destend to have no sound.

It's always hard to handle when you can't speak your thoughts and have to have someone translate for you, or when there isn't a translator around and you can't say something you want to. Or when there is a noise coming from behind you and everyone eles looks to see what it is. You wonder until you turn to see it. There are also the times that people look at you weird and think your strange, because you can't hear their voice.

See it's not that I don't understand others, because I learnt to read lips, it's that they don't understand me. I've learnt how to speak very few words, so the only way I communicate is through sign language. And unless you know someone who is mute, or deaf you wouldn't know how to 'talk to me'. The only other way is for me to wright what I'm thinking, but I can't do it all the time.

My mom just got married, to a guy named Phil, and it's hard for her to take care of me and keep up with her life. Therefore tomorrow I have decided to move in with dad, Charlie. I suppose I could use a change, new chance to make friends and connect with my dad.

A change will do me good. A chance to restart anew.


	2. Chapter 2

My mom was always over emotional, an example wouldl be right now; she was crying her eyes out like I had just told her I was ne

My mom was always over emotional, an example wouldl be right now; she was crying her eyes out like I had just told her I was never going to see her again.

She had her hands over her mouth so I couldn't see what she was saying. So I quickly wrote something down on my note pad and tapped her shoulder lightly. She looked up at me tears streaming down her face. I pointed to my note pad and she understood, she looked down and read what I had wrote.

'mom I couldn't sewhat you said,and it's not like we'll neversee each other again we can also talk over the internet.'

She looked up at me and smiled sadly. "I know honey, you know me I'm a worry wart. Not to mention that I'm not going to see you for a long time."

I nodded at her and gave her a small smile and a hug. As I pulled awat from the hug my mom looked behind me and then "your flight is ready, you have to go now or you won't get on."

I turned to look at the board with the flight time and she was right as I looked back at her I gave her another smile and she pulled me into another hug this time a bone crushing one. She realeased me eventually and gave me a slight push toward the flight enterance. I started to walk forward and was half waythere when I turned back around to look at my mom. She gave me her you can do it look and push the air out as if to push me forward more, and so I left, with my back pack for on the airplane.

After we were in the air I started to read my book, _Whethering Heights_ it was my favorite. The guy sitting next to me looked like he was snoring, and there was drool coming from his mouth. I scooted myself alittle closer to the window and for awhile longer I read until I put my head against the window and had a cat nap.

I awoke when the plane started to land and I bumped my head on the window. I gatherewd my belonging and left to find Charlie, he had called mom earler who told me to find him just outside of the airport.

He apparently spotted me before I spotted him. He was behind me when he tapped me on the shoulder startleing me a bit. He smiled at me and noted how much I had grown. I smiled back and took out my note pad.

'hey dad, how are you?'

"I'm good Bella and you seem to be doing okay."

I nodded at him and he lead me to the car or police crusier.

He tried to take my back pack but I quickly gave him alook that let him know I needed it. The drive was as always to me quiet. And when we approached the house I saw a big red tuck there in the drive way.

'Dad, is someone else here?'

He looked at the note and shook his head. "No Bella I bought that car off of a friend of mine. It's for you."

I stared at him in disbelief, I had gotten my driver's lisence but I never really drove unless I had to, also because I usually never had access to a car.

"So…do you want to go cheak it out while I put some of your things in the house?"

I nodded and got out of the crusier, when I opened the door and sat inside the truck, I think that was the moment I realized that just because I'm deaf dosen't mean I have to be limited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys, I just wanted to sat that I'm am very greatful fo r the reviews I got and I really would like to see that keep going because I really like the feed back and opinions I get you guys! Well I'll try to update soon!!

Princess of Drama


	3. Chapter 3

School.

I was always nervous when it came to school. With everyone looking at me and wondering why I don't speak to them and why I look at their lips and not their face when they speak to me. And not only that now but also being the new girl a few months into the school year dosen't help either. Probablly the only few good things about this year was that the teachers would know and that their was apparently two people that spoke sign language fluently.

I had been assigned a girl named Angela. I could only hope that she was nice. However she wasn' t in all of my classes. The other person was named Edward. He was in my biology and English classes, and I had also decided to take art instead of gym ( thank god they had that option!) so he was in that to.

When my cell phone vibrated to wake me up that morning I'll admit I didn't want to wake up, knowing the day that I had ahead of me. But eventually I got up and took a quick shower, washed my hair and got out. When I it came to clothes I didn't really care for 'styles' or 'fashion'. I just went for what ever was clean and comfortable.

I really hated shopping too. Seeing as their were more people to stare at me and try to communicate with me there. No one understood why I had to write it down.

I grabbed some jeans and a plaid t-shirt. Not exactly baggy but not exactly 'perfectly' fitting either. It was also raining today; just my luck. I hated rain. I am naturally clumsy so having rain make the ground slippery didn't really help that. So after I made sure I had everything I grabbed my jacket, and my pen and notebook.

I ran to my new truck and drove my to a new school. Where I hoped to at least make one new friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Expensive. Shiny. Silver.

That's all I thought when I parked next to a Volvo. What were the kids here rich or something?

I got out of my car careful not to slip and fall. I took my backpack out and locked up my truck. There were some people around me who were doing pretty much the same thing getting into school. As I turned around I bumped into someone and of course being me I slipped ready to meet the ground. That was until someone put their arms around me. I looked up at the person who saved me from the impact.

He was gorgeous! Messy bronze hair, and beautiful topaz colored eyes that I could get lost in. He smiled a crooked smile at me and put me up right. I blushed and looked down. I went into my coat pocket and pulled out my notebook about to write something when he put his hands on mine. I looked up at him questioning why he did this. He put his hands up infront of us and signed 'Hi my name is Edward and I'm guessing your Bella?"


	4. Chapter 4

Edward POV

Deaf.

That brang back memories for me, and not all of them were exactly good.

Seeing Bella that morning was like seeing myself in a way, the way I was when I was human.

Yes, when I was human I was deaf.

I could hear nothing and therefore my family resented me, the town I lived in resented me and I was looked upon as an outcast. And up until I turned a certain age I never knew why. However when I was turned into a vampire I went from not being able to hear anything at all, to hearing extraordinarily. It was hard at first to have to go through and learn all of the sounds and noises that I had missed out on during my human life.

And now here I stand looking at a girl that I could very well understand. Understand her feelings, her position and what is going through her head, even though oddly enough I couldn't read it and I was finding it extremely frustrating.

And as if that wasn't hard enough her scent was also hard to deal with. Her blood was bringing out my inner most demons telling me to devour her right then and there, but I knew I could hold back. Her beauty alone was enough to make the demons go away and recoil at even thinking of doing such a thing to such a beautiful creature.

She seemed to be taken aback for a moment whilst looking at my car, then again all of the people who went here were.

She got out of the truck and once again her scent hit me full force. I started to walk toward her and was fully focused until I her _'what's the big deal anyway, she just a human that can't hear. It's not like she magnificently beautiful or something.' _Rosalie. I wanted so bad to go over and whack her over the head or something for saying that Bella was not beautiful or special. Instead I turned my head to look at her and growled low enough for anyone around us not hear.

I felt someone bump into me and turned back to catch that person and keep them from falling, when I saw it was Bella. I smiled at her and put her back up properly, for a few moments she stared at me and then blushed. She bent down to get something from her coat pocket when her hands emerged with a notebook and I immediately put my hands over hers and after she looked up to my face "Hi my name is Edward and I'm guessing your Bella?"


	5. Chapter 5

She nodded her head, still blushing

She nodded her head, still blushing. I smiled even bigger than before. I 'said' "Come on I'll take you to the office so that you can meet Angela; she has your first classes. I'm also in your English class, but after that I suppose I'll see you at lunch.

She nooded her head again and I could help myself "Does the cat have your hands?"

She smiled and looked down "No, I'm sorry I just don't usually talk to people unless there part of my family or something like that."

We entered the office and went up to the attendence desk. "Excuse me, this is Isabella Swan she is supposed to meet someone here?"

The lady looked up at me and then to look at Bella. She then started typing and finally looked back up at me, "Yes, if you could just go and sit for afew minutes Angela should be here soon."

I took Bella over and sat down for awhile. We started to talk about some things, like hobbies. I told her how in art class it was sort of half an art class half an music class. I was in it because I loved playing piano and she told me how she had an love of painting and drawing. After our conversation Angela came in and introduced herself. We all went to class and I got the pleasure of sitting beside Bella. During that class I started to learn her little quirks and little habits. Some feeling was taking over me and I didn't want it to go away.

Then the dreaded bell rang and I had to go to my next class, witch was not with Bella. I watched as she walked down the hall with Angela away from me.

The rest of my classes were antagonizing, and I could do nothing to make them go faster. Lunch came and I basically ran the fastest I could at human speed to go to the cafeteria.

When I got there my family was already sitting at our usual table and I knew something was up.

'_Edward, we need to talk.' _


	6. Chapter 6

I was very hesitant. Of course I already knew what they wanted to talk about.

Bella.

I knew they were going to want to talk about her, and my relationship to and with her.

I just didn't want to m do it here in the cafeteria, where I was supposed to have lunch with Bella in a matter of minutes. Not that I was going to eat anything anyway, but…

"Edward."

I looked up at Rosalie's face, after she basically growled my name out.

She was the most angry out of the group. Next to her Emmet was trying to calm her down. Alice on the other hand was the total opposite of Rosalie. She was basically jumping out of her seat with one of the biggest grins on her face. Jasper was neutral. He had no major reaction, that was until he started to feel what I was feeling at the time; about Bella. He looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"I don't want to do this here.." I whispered this to them under my bresth, watching as people started to fill the room.

"Why not it seems like the perfect place, to me." Rosalie growled back.

"I am going to refrase that, I'm not going to do this here. I refuse to. I'm going to have lunch with Bella." I turned to leave and find Bella when Alice ran to me.

"Oh My God Edward, you sooo should have told me I really can not wait to see her!!! I had a vision you know, and we are going to be the Best of friends!!!"

"Sure alice, whatever you say."

"Hey, can I 'eat' lunch with you guys, you could totally introduce me!"

"Fine."

"Yes!!!! This is going to be great! Were going to have so much fu-"

She stopped mid sentence as she was having a vision. When she came back I noticed something was up as I tried to read her mind she was blocking me.

I looked at her and she knew what I was trying to communicate. She just looked down. But as she did she let go of her mind block and I saw what she had seen in her vision.

I froze, letting the rage flow through me as I tried to stop from yelling out.


End file.
